What do the following two equations represent? $-x-4y = -5$ $x+4y = 5$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-4y = -5$ $-4y = x-5$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{4}x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x+4y = 5$ $4y = -x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{4}x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.